


So Much On Your Mind

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Shaky Hands, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Eventually it all spills over somewhere.





	So Much On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 1 prompt: Shaky Hands

Stan cursed and threw the lock pick set against the table in frustration. The tremor in his hands wouldn't still.  
  
"Stanley?" he could hear the way the old wooden floorboards creaked under the weight of his brother's footsteps. "Stanley, is everything alright?" he felt the six-fingered hand fall on his shoulder gently.  
  
"No. It's not," Stan shoved away from the table before running a hand down his face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" the chair beside him scraped along the floor. The weight of his brother jostling the table slightly.  
  
"Not really. No. Thanks anyways Sixer," he reached to grab the lock.  
  
Deft fingers plucked it from the table before he could grab it, "Stanley, I won't force you to talk about it. But Mabel and Dipper will be here next week, and I'm certain they'll both be able to tell something is wrong."  
  
Stan reached for the picks again and held his hand out for the lock. When it wasn't placed in his outstretched hand he leveled his brother with a look. "'M gonna show you, just give me the dumb lock."  
  
The lock was placed into his palm with a begrudging mumble from Ford. When he began to work the lock and his hands began to shake, the picks slipping in the lock, he hissed, "C'mon..."  
  
Ford gently placed a hand on Stan's shaking hands, "You weren't like this on the boat. What's going on Stan?"  
  
Stan sighed and kicked back in his chair. A thousand thoughts swirled through his mind. He was the reason he almost killed his family. He was the reason he almost destroyed all of Gravity Falls. He was the reason they almost didn't go to find Ford when he was trapped in the Fearamid. He was the reason Ford almost lost his twin after they finally made up.  
  
"Lots o' things Sixer," he stared up at the rough wooden ceiling.  
  
"Are you still worried that Bill will come back?"  
  
"Yeah, amongst other things."  
  
"Stanley, talk to me. I know we're not on the Stan O' War II anymore; I can't trap you somewhere until you finally talk to me. I want you to talk to me because I care," this time the six-fingered hand pulled both the picks and the lock from his hands.  
  
"Look, Mabel, I know you ain't gonna like this," even he could tell his sentence was shot, "Mabel wants to learn how to pick locks. Said so in her last letter. 'M sure you saw it."  
  
Ford only nodded while nursing his mug of coffee. Staying silent to let Stan go at his own pace.  
  
"So I figure, I should brush up on my lock picking skills. Get my favorite set of picks, get a simple easy lock I filched after picking it, easy as pie right? Except every time, without fail, my dumb hands start to shake."  
  
Stanford hummed in thought before pushing up the frames of his glasses.  
  
They sat there, staring at each other from across the table. No words were exchanged, just the soft hum of the refrigerator pierced the air around them.  
  
"What are you so scared of Stanley?"  
  
And that was it, he was scared, his brother hit the nail square on the head. "Everything?" he offered his soft answer to the scratched up table surface.  
  
His eyes flickered from scratches he knows he's put in the table from crafting displays for the Mystery Shack, to glitter filled dents and scrapes left by his great niece. "'M scared that if I mess up, I'm going to hurt them. Lose them, or you. I'm scared that if Bill comes back somehow, that he'll hijack my body and snuff you guys out while I have to sit by and watch. I don't know what to do with all this fear. It's crippling, and I hate it."  
  
He could feel his eyes watering and he willed the tears to not fall. He would not cry over this.  
  
Ford shifted and rested a hand against Stan's wrist. "I think that you have every right to be scared Stan. We all went through a lot last summer. But from what I've seen, and read, you will stop at nothing to keep your family safe. You will tear apart the earth for our niblings, so I highly doubt a two-dimensional triangle will stand between you and them for long."  
  
Stan let out a watery laugh, "Doesn't stop me from almost killing them."  
  
"Please, I watched you rip off the sleeves of your suit to go save them. I think you'll be just fine."  
  
Stan hummed in thought, "Maybe you're right."  
  
"Of course I am," Ford adjusted his glasses letting a smug smile pull at his lips. "But Stan," he squeezed his brother's wrist, "don't push away your fear. Accept it. It's part of you now. And maybe, in a couple weeks, your hands won't shake as bad."  
  
"That or you'll have to build a device for Mabel to pick locks for her."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the thing! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments below, or come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
